Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to electronic authorization and more particularly to systems and methods for secure password entry.
Related Art
The use of a user login name and a password for authorization of a user of a computing system is well known. In a conventional system, the user is provided with empty fields into which the user enters their user login name and password. The user login name and password are typically entered into the appropriate fields using a real or virtual QWERTY keyboard and/or a numerical keypad.
If the entered user login name and password do not exactly match the stored login name and password for the user, authentication (log-in) is denied. Only when the user exactly enters the correct login name and password exactly is authentication of the user successful.
In this kind of system, the user enters each and every character in their password in order every time they wish to log into the system. If care is not taken, this type of configuration can lead to security risks. For example, because the user always enters the exact same sequence of characters, the risk of the entire password being observed while being entered and/or the risk of physical residue or wear on the keyboard that gives clues to a repeatedly entered password can be exploited.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods for password entry or other secret number or word entry with increased security.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.